


Blocked

by Capsicle2013



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Irondad, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Oral Sex, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony and Steve's Biological Child, Peter is a cockblock, Sex, Sexy Times, Shower Sex, Smut, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands (Marvel), Tony and Steve just want alone time, Top Tony Stark, spider son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capsicle2013/pseuds/Capsicle2013
Summary: Tony and Steve can't remember the last time they've had a chance to be alone. Their son is always finding ways to interrupt.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 80
Kudos: 324





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Publisher021](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Publisher021/gifts).



> This story is for the wonderful @Publisher021! I know I have another one planned for you, but enjoy some Stony smut instead haha. Hope you enjoy!

Tony’s aware that he’s rushed through the typical bedtime routine. As soon as the clock read 7:30, Tony was ushering his son toward the bathroom and helping him brush his teeth. The bedtime story Peter loved to have read to him every night was another thing that Tony sped through. Peter had voiced his complaints and whines about the speed in which Tony read.

With a huff Tony forces himself to slow down and finish the story. And as soon as Peter’s dark eyes were fluttering shut, Tony closes the book, kisses his son goodnight and rushes out of the room.

Steve is already in bed, going over the reports from their latest mission. Tony plops down on the bed beside him, curling up against his husband and trying to reach his neck to place kisses there.

“Tony,” Steve huffs in annoyance and shifts. He’s too engrossed in the paperwork to notice the frown that has appeared over his husband’s face. “Not now.”

“Can’t that wait?” Tony moves closer to Steve, finally finding access to his neck and peppering the area with soft kisses.

“Nick wants it first thing in the morning.” Steve tries to argue but it’s difficult when he has Tony pressed up against him and kissing one of his sensitive areas. Steve huffs again and tries to move away, but Tony chases after him, and with a sigh of defeat, Steve places the paper down in his lap. “What’s gotten into you?”

“He’s finally asleep.” Tony breaks away from Steve’s neck to respond, then he’s going back at it, placing kisses and soft bites against the soft skin. Steve’s body reacts to the touch, breaking out in goosebumps. Tony hums in delight.

“Already?” Steve has the audacity to question. “He usually fights.”

“Not tonight.” Tony places another kiss, this time directly over Steve’s pulse point. “Kid’s out like a light.”

Steve shudders, releasing a breathy moan in reaction to Tony’s kisses. It’s been too long since they’ve had any time for themselves. If they weren’t out saving the world and writing reports, then they were being full time parents to their five-year-old son. It was tough to juggle it all, but they managed. The only thing they couldn’t juggle was finding alone time.

“Tony,” Steve tries to scold, only for the name to come out like a whine. He’s reminded of the papers in his lap and the look of disappointment he’s going to get from Nick in the morning, but right now he can’t bring himself to care.

“Come on, honey. This is our chance.”

“What if he wakes up?”

“He won’t.”

Tony’s words don’t offer much reassurance. Their son had a tendency to wake up in the middle night to ask for a glass of water or to cuddle up with them when he had a nightmare. It would be risky to try and do anything right now, but maybe this was their chance. Steve can’t even remember the last time they even got this close.

He throws caution to the wind.

The papers in his lap fly off when he shifts and they scatter around the floor. Steve crawls over to his husband, using his arms to keep himself upright and leaning down to capture his lips in a kiss. Tony moans and reaches out to place his hands over Steve’s waist, running his fingers up his t-shirt to feel soft skin. The kiss is sloppy and rushed; it needs to be when they were short on time.

Steve trails one hand between them to palm at Tony’s growing erection, provoking a gasp from his husband when he applies just the right amount of pressure.

“Fuck, Steve take them off.”

Not needing to be told twice, Steve grips the waistband of Tony’s pants and lowers them down along with his underwear. Steve wraps one hand around Tony’s cock, stroking the heated flesh. He lowers his head down to lick along the leaking tip, lapping at the precum he finds there. Tony hisses and grasps the back of Steve’s head, pushing him down further on his cock.

Steve moans, the sounds muffled from having his mouth full. He pulls off with an audible pop, returning to stroking the hard shaft. He leans down to take Tony back in his mouth, only to stop when Tony’s hand keeps him in place.

“As much as I’d love for you to blow me, we’re limited on time and I want to fuck you.”

“Maybe some other time.”

“I doubt it.”

Steve huffs out a laugh and leans up to kiss Tony’s lips. Tony takes control of the kiss and deepens it, swiping his tongue along Steve’s bottom lip until Steve parts his mouth and allows Tony access. Tony breaks the kiss to give Steve’s neck attention, placing open mouth kisses and small bites along the area.

“Fuck,” Steve moans, tilting his head back. Tony bites down on his pulse point, emitting another moan from his parted lips. “Touch me. Please!”

“On your back,” Tony orders and Steve moves quickly to change positions. Tony sheds the rest of his clothing and assists in helping Steve out of his. “You’re so beautiful,” he says, completely marveled by his husband’s appearance. “So perfect.”

Steve can’t help but flush at the compliment. He was used to people making flattering remarks about him, but deep down he never believed himself to be perfect. If he was being honest, it was Tony who deserved to be praised. There was no denying that Tony was gorgeous, but it wasn’t just about his physical appearance. Tony was beautiful inside and out. Even if he didn’t see it.

“You are,” Steve says, reaching up to cup his husband’s face. “I love you so much, Tony. All of you. I always will.”

Tony smiles softly. “Yeah? What else do you love about me?”

They’re wasting time doing this, but at the moment Steve doesn’t care. He smiles up at his husband and with one hand, gently uses it to explore Tony’s bare chest and torso. His fingers linger a little longer over the scars that are left in place from the arc reactor. To some, Tony’s scars may be considered flaws, but to Steve they were reminders of how strong his husband truly was. He didn’t have a super serum running through his veins to give him strength. It came naturally to him.

“You’re smart,” Steve says, ignoring the way Tony rolls his eyes at him. “I know you’ve heard that before, but it’s true. And you’re so strong, so selfless. One of the reasons why I fell in love with you.”

“Yeah? And here I was thinking it was because of my good looks and charm.”

Steve chuckles lightly. “That’s another reason. You’re a wonderful husband, and an even better father,” Steve continues. “Pete and I are lucky to have you.”

Tony smiles and ducks down to capture Steve’s lips in a kiss. As much as he’d enjoy hearing the long list of reasons why Steve loves him, he’s reminded of the little boy down the hall who could walk in on them at any second.

Their kisses turn heated once more and they both get back to the one thing they’ve been deprived of for so long. Tony doesn’t waste any time in getting Steve prepped, slicking up his fingers with lube and dragging them down between Steve’s spread legs. Steve gasps and his back arches off the bed, his teeth digging into his bottom lip to stifle his moans.

Tony takes his time with this part, not wanting to rush through it and hurt his husband later on. He enjoys the feeling of Steve’s velvety walls and the way they constrict around his fingers. He can’t wait to bury his cock inside the wonderful heat.

“‘M ready,” Steve says, bucking his hips in an attempt to get Tony to do more. “Fuck me.”

Never one to deny Steve anything, Tony removes his fingers and grabs a condom. Steve spreads his legs invitingly and Tony crawls between them, grinding his hips down to gain some friction.

“Hurry,” Steve urges, wrapping his legs around Tony’s waist to bring him closer. “He’s sneaky.”

Tony takes himself in hand and leads it to Steve’s entrance, nudging the tip against the pink rim until it’s popping inside. Steve throws his head back and moans at the stretch. Tony pushes more of his cock inside, groaning at the feeling of having Steve wrapped around him.

Tony snaps his hips forward, both men releasing groans when he bottoms out. “Fuck, you feel so good,” Tony moans, sliding out slowly until just the tip is inside before thrusting forward, the sound of their hips meeting echoing in the room.

Steve cries out and wraps his arms around Tony, blunt nails digging into the flesh of Tony’s back. “Ah yes! Fuck...more.”

Tony increases his movements, set on finding that spot inside Steve that drives him wild. On one particular hard thrust, Steve cries out, one hand flying up to his mouth to conceal the sounds he’s struggling to keep in. Tony removes his hand, replacing it with his own.

“Shh. Can you be quiet for me, sweetheart?”

Steve nods his head frantically, eyes going wide when Tony thrusts harder. His moans are muffled and Tony wishes he could hear them, but they couldn’t risk waking their son.

Tony moves faster, brushing that spot inside Steve with each thrust of his hips. Steve’s eyes roll to the back of his head, his chest rising and falling rapidly. It wouldn’t be long before he’s crashing over the edge and spilling between them.

Tony’s close to his own release. He knew he wouldn’t be able to last long. He removes his hand from Steve’s mouth, connecting their lips to swallow the beautiful sounds his husband makes. Steve tips his head back and moans, louder than me means to but he can’t help it. Tony feels so good.

“T-Tony, I’m gonna-”

“Me, too. Almost there.”

Steve buries his face in the crook of Tony’s neck, his breath hot against the skin. He gives Tony the same treatment he received earlier, biting and kissing Tony’s neck. It's too much for Tony; he’s so sensitive.

“Steve.” He draws out the name, eyes squeezing shut as the pleasure courses through him. He was so close.

Tony tries to fight his approaching release, wishing they could keep going. And maybe they can. Maybe tonight would be different and Peter wouldn’t interrupt them for a change.

“Tony!” Steve cries out, his back arching off the bed. “Gonna...ah...cum.”

“Cum for me, sweetheart. You’re so pretty when you cum.”

Steve shudders. The pleasure is too much. He’s going to explode.

It’s like Tony can sense how close he is and he moves faster, his thrusts frantic and rough. Steve grips onto Tony tighter, his nails running down Tony’s back and leaving red streaks in their wake. The sounds he’s been trying to conceal become a challenge, but Tony doesn’t try and quiet him this time. In the past it’s been the noises he’s made that’s brought Tony over the edge.

“Almost there, honey,” Tony pants. “I’m gonna cum, fill you up so good. You want that?”

“Yes!” Steve practically screams. He tries to bring him closer, deeper. “So close, Tones. So clo-”

A soft giggle fills the room.

Steve must’ve been the only one to hear it; Tony is still going at it, fucking him hard and whispering dirty things in his ear. Steve glances up when he hears the giggle again, eyes going wide when he finds his son perched on the ceiling above them.

“Tony!” Steve shouts.

“I know, honey. It feels so good.”

“Stop!”

Tony is being pushed back and he frowns down at his husband. “What’s wro-”

Then he finally hears it.

Tony’s head snaps up, his eyes falling on the figure above him.

“Fuck!”

Tony scrambles off of Steve, and they both rush to hide under the blankets. They’re still panting hard and they’re faces are flushed and sweaty. Hopefully Peter doesn’t question them. But who were they kidding? Peter probably saw way more than any child ever should.

“H-hey, kiddo,” Tony greets, his tone still breathy. His heart is racing, not from the activity he and Steve were currently just participating in, but because his son had been there, watching them from the ceiling. It was mortifying.

Peter giggles again and lowers himself down until he’s plopping on the foot of the bed. He crawls toward the middle and leans back on his heels.

“Did you have a bad dream, bud?” Steve asks. That was usually the reason why Peter got out of bed.

“No.” Peter shakes his head. “I heard you and daddy. What were you doing?”

“Um.” Steve’s face grows hot from embarrassment and he turns to his husband for help, praying that Tony can provide a suitable response to their son’s question.

“We were um...wrestling! Yeah, yeah wrestling. You know how papa and I do that sometimes before missions? That’s all we were doing.”

Steve groans and pinches the bridge of his nose. He shouldn’t have let Tony answer.

“Oh,” Peter says, his brows drawn tight in confusion. Then his face is lighting up. “Can I wrestle too!”

“Maybe some other time,” Steve says.

“When you’re older. Like 35,” Tony adds.

“Okay!” Peter seems pleased with that answer and for a moment Tony and Steve believe he’s going to run back to his room. Then he’s asking, “Can I sleep with you?”

Tony is hesitant to answer, turning to Steve this time to let him do it. Steve lets out a heavy sigh. “Not tonight, Petey. Daddy and I-”

Then Peter does the one thing Steve still finds himself falling for. The puppy dog eyes are something he definitely inherited from Tony. Steve’s lost count of how many times he’s given in when his husband has given him that same look. He needs to learn to put his foot down, but those eyes are difficult to ignore.

“Dammit,” Steve mutters under his breath. With a sigh of defeat he nods his head. “Yeah.”

Peter’s face lights up and he tries to crawl toward the middle, only to stop when Tony holds a hand out for him.

“Why don’t you give Papa and I a few minutes okay? Go grab your bear or something.”

Peter gasps. “I need him!”

That seems to do the trick and Peter is jumping off the bed and rushing out of the room. As soon as they’re alone again, they move quickly to grab their discarded clothes.

“I can’t believe you’re letting him sleep with us,” Tony says as he slips his t-shirt over his head.

“Yeah? Well I can’t believe you told him we were wrestling!” Steve shoots back.

“What did you want me to say? That I’m just giving Papa a good dicking?”

Steve groans. “Oh my God. Really!”

“He probably won’t even remember. I’m sure by now he’s already forgotten,” Tony assures.

“I hope so.” Steve pulls back the blankets and climbs back into bed. Tony joins him. “We need to talk to him about climbing on walls.”

“You can handle that one.”

Peter is coming back into the room, cuddling his favorite teddy bear in his arms. He makes himself comfortable between his parents, making sure to grab Steve’s arm and throwing it over his tiny form.

“Night, Papa. Night, Daddy.”

“Goodnight, Petey.” Steve smiles and presses a kiss to the top of his son’s head.

“Sleep tight, kiddo,” Tony says and he reaches over to shut off the bedside lamp.

The room falls silent until…

“Why were you wrestling naked?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make this into 3 parts since I ended up getting an idea for it and I don’t know 3 chapters just sounds good to me lol Hope you all enjoy more of Steve and Tony being interrupted 😆

Peter never brings up the “wrestling” incident again. It’s relieving, and though they should be grateful that their son has forgotten about it, they still can’t help but fear they scarred him for life.

Having their son walk in on them should be enough for them to quit trying to get alone time, but having gone without it for so long, they’re constantly trying to find another opportunity to finish where they left off. Just without their son spying on them this time.

That opportunity presents itself one morning. Peter is still asleep-this time in his own room- giving his parents a chance to sneak in a quickie. The shower proves to be the best place for this. The door to the bathroom is locked just in case.

Steve is leaning against the tile wall, head back and eyes squeezed shut, completely lost in the pleasure. He keeps one hand on the wall to steady himself and the other on the head that is currently pleasuring him. He hisses when Tony’s throat constricts around him.

Steve moans, not even bothering to try to keep his pleasured sounds to himself. It wasn’t like Peter could hear them with the water running.

“Fuck, Tony!” Steve cries, bringing his husband’s head closer until he’s pressed up against Steve’s groin. Steve grips onto Tony’s head tighter, thrusting into his hot mouth.

Tony grunts from both the rough fucking and the sting brought on from Steve pulling his hair. He fights back against Steve’s incredible strength, and the fingers in his hair loosen their grip on him. Tony’s mouth is tingling and saliva is dripping down his chin, blending in the running water from the showerhead.

“Too rough?” Steve asks, peering down at his husband. He switches from pulling Tony’s hair to gently threading his fingers through the damp locks. “Wanna switch?”

Tony shakes his head and rises to his feet, grunting softly from being on his knees for too long. He was getting too old for this.

“Turn around and let me fuck you,” Tony growls, smirking when Steve is quick to comply. He presses Steve against the shower wall, licking his lips at the ass being presented to him. He can’t help but lay his hand down on it, the smack echoing in the shower walls.

Steve grunts from the sting left by Tony’s hand. “Hurry up,” he urges, pushing his ass back until he’s feeling a hard cock against him. “He’ll wake up soon.”

Those words are terrifying and have Tony scrambling to grab the small bottle of lube he brought with them from the bedroom. He quickly slicks himself up and leads his cock to Steve’s entrance, nudging the tip against the rim and slowly pushing inside.

“Wait!” Steve cries, one hand flying behind him to grasp Tony’s arm. “What about a condom?”

“Shit,” Tony curses. He knew he forgot something important. “I forgot it. I was in a hurry and-”

“Forget it. We can just-”

“I’ll pull out.”

Steve huffs and turns slightly to face his husband. “Now why does that sound familiar?”

Tony rolls his eyes. “I’ll actually do it this time!”

“Fine, fine.” Steve has no choice but to give in. He was desperate to get fucked. “Hurry up.”

Tony doesn’t hesitate and he pushes his cock inside, bottoming out in one swift motion. Steve curses loudly, both hands slamming against the wall and curling into fists when Tony starts to move.

It’s not long until the room is filled with a mixture of their pleasurable moans and the sound of skin slapping against skin. Tony increases the movement of his hips, finding that spot inside of Steve and emitting a small scream from him.

“Shh, honey-”

“I know, I know. Can’t-ah shit-help it. You feel so fucking good.”

Those words only spur Tony on and he thrusts faster, harder, making it his goal to get Steve off first. He reaches around Steve, finding his cock and stroking it along with his thrusts. Steve moans, his head falling forward and resting against the tile.

“T-Tony…”

“You close, sweetheart?”

“So fucking close. Don’t stop. Please don’t stop.”

“I won’t this time. Gonna fuck you till you scream-” Tony stops himself, frowning when he remembers that making Steve scream would only result in waking their son and interrupting another moment.

Tony doesn’t realize he had stopped moving until Steve is pressing back against him, purposely clenching down around him. “Tony,” Steve whines. “Come on!”

“Sorry,” Tony is quick to apologize, then he’s back to fucking Steve at a rough pace, pulling a string of moans and curses from Steve’s parted lips. “Fuck,” Tony groans when Steve follows his rhythm and pushes back against him with each thrust. The hand he has on Steve’s cock loosens, quickly being replaced with Steve’s own hand.

“Gonna cum,” Steve warns, stroking himself faster. Tony is hitting that spot inside of him with each thrust, bringing him closer and closer to the edge.

“Me, too.” Tony leans forward, peppering Steve’s wet skin with kisses.

Steve moans, tilting his head to the side to offer access to his neck. Tony attaches his lips there, biting and marking up the skin.

Tony grunts and rests his head against Steve’s shoulder. “I’m close.”

“Pull out,” Steve reminds him.

Tony keeps going, wanting to experience the deprived pleasure a little longer.

The doorknob jiggles, the sound halting their activities once more.

“Papa?” Peter’s voice comes from the opposite side of the door. “Papa, are you in there?”

Steve doesn’t answer, hoping his lack of response would convince his son to give up and leave. It doesn’t.

“Papa? I made you a drawing.”

Steve huffs and hangs his head in defeat. “Dammit,” he mutters.

“I’ll handle it,” Tony assures.

That’s the last thing Steve wants. Tony had already made things worse the last time they were caught.

“No, it’s o-”

He’s being ignored and Tony answers their son anyway. “What’s up, kiddo?”

“Daddy?” Comes Peter’s voice, followed by another jiggle of the knob. “Is Papa in there? It’s really important.”

“Can it wait?”

Peter huffs. They can practically see their son rolling his eyes. “I said it’s important.”

Steve decides to finally respond. “Pete, give me a minute okay? Daddy and I are...busy.” He can’t help but cringe at his own words.

“Papa, can I come in? I just want to talk to you.”

“You can talk to me from there-ohhh.” Steve can’t help but moan when Tony shifts inside him. He turns his head to glare in his husband’s direction. “Pull out!” he hisses.

“I am!” Tony retorts. “He killed the mood. Again!”

“Daddy, are you helping Papa take a bath?”

“A shower, Pete,” Tony answers, doing his best to keep his irritation out of his tone. “We’re almost done. Papa is very dirty.”

Steve elbows Tony hard in the ribs, emitting a gasp of pain from him. “You’re an idiot.”

“Papa?”

There was no point in trying to get their son to leave. Peter was going to remain outside the bathroom door until he was given attention.

“Well that went well,” Tony says, his tone dripping with sarcasm. He shuts off the water and steps out of the shower, grabbing two towels and handing one to Steve when he steps out next.

“Maybe we better stop,” Steve suggests. “He’s going to keep doing this.”

“Dammit. Maybe you’re right.” Tony huffs and runs a hand through his damp hair. “It was fun while it lasted I guess.”

“Yeah.” Steve frowns.

Their eyes meet, a single thought going through their minds.

“Wanna try again later?” Tony asks.

Steve nods. “Hell yeah.”

* * *

It’s days later when they’re finally given another opportunity. Peter is visiting a friend-it was Steve’s suggestion to get him out of the house- allowing them a couple of hours to themselves. As soon as Happy leaves with Peter, Tony is rushing to the bedroom to _finally_ spend some intimate time with his husband.

Only, Steve isn’t there. Tony finds him in his office, going over the report he was supposed to turn in days ago. Tony closes the door quietly behind him and makes his way over to Steve, coming to stand behind him and places his hands over his shoulders.

“Pete’s gone,” Tony says, leaning down to whisper his next words in Steve’s ears. “We’re alone now.”

“Give me a minute,” Steve responds.

Tony rolls his eyes. “I thought that was due a couple of days ago?”

“Yeah, but I kept getting interrupted. Nick has already gotten on my ass about it.”

“Is that why you sent Pete away?”

“Yes. I need to get this done,” Steve says, then he’s turning the chair so that he can face Tony. “Why? You think I did it so we can have sex?”

“Yeah! We’ve been trying to have sex for 6 weeks!”

“It hasn’t been that long.”

“It has, Steve! What we did the other night and in the shower doesn’t count. We haven’t properly had sex in 6 weeks!”

Steve huffs. “Why has it been that long? We used to have sex...everyday.”

“I think I can answer that one,” Tony says, coming over to lean on the corner of Steve’s desk. “Remember 5 years ago when I forgot a condom?” he asks and Steve nods his head. He continues, “That’s why.”

Steve rolls his eyes. He wasn’t about to put all the blame on their lack of intimacy on their son. He wonders if they’re just taking on too many assignments, but that idea is quickly shut down when he remembers how much sex they used to have after every completed mission and even before starting one.

Maybe their son was the issue...

Sure maybe Peter loved to show up at the wrong time, but he was a kid. Kids did that kind of stuff. And Peter was still innocent. There’s no way he understands that what he was doing was considered cock blocking. 

“Then what do we do?” Steve asks, even though he knows exactly what his husband is going to suggest. Tony’s eyes have grown darker, a smirk appearing over his face. He jumps away from the desk and with his eyes still connected with Steve’s, uses one hand to throw all of the contents on the desk onto the floor. Steve groans. “Tony!”

“Oh shit sorry! I forgot your reports-”

Steve groans again and tips his head over the back of the chair. He lifts it when he hears Tony trying to put the desk back together, but he’ll never get it back the way Steve likes.

“Stop. Just stop. I can fix it later.” With a heavy sigh Steve rises to his feet, taking the papers Tony had picked up from his hands.

“I guess I killed the mood huh?” Tony frowns. His whole plan was for them to have some alone time. The office was a place they haven’t done it before-surprisingly- and Tony wanted to change that.

“No,” Steve sighs again, shooting his husband a small smile. “I know you just want us to make love for a change.”

“Make love? Steve, I want us to fuck. It’s been too long!”

Steve shakes his head, chuckling softly. The papers in his hand join the others on the floor. He’s already accepted that Nick was going to chew him out for them being late. The last thing he wants to do is turn them in crinkled and tainted with their activities.

Tony watches with his jaw open as the papers flutter around before landing on the floor near Steve’s feet. The playful glint in Steve’s eye is difficult to ignore, the look immediately sparking one in Tony’s. Steve smirks and reaching down, begins to lift up his shirt, exposing the firm muscles he hides underneath. The shirt is thrown on the floor, joining the papers and other scattered items.

“Fuck.” Tony’s mouth is watering at the sight of his half-naked husband. It’s enough to get all the blood in his body rushing south. Steve must know he’s affecting Tony, because he settles his hands on the button of his jeans, popping it open and lowering the zipper.

“You just gonna watch or join me?” Steve smirks.

Tony swallows hard and works quickly to shed his own clothing. They’re both partially exposed now, only their jeans are still on, but soon those would end up being a piled mess on the floor. Tony grips Steve by the hand and yanks him close, pulling him into a heated kiss.

“Wait.” Steve breaks the kiss. “The windows-”

“It’s fine,” Tony is quick to assure. “It adds to the kinkiness.”

Steve flushes at the thought of someone seeing them. His office was pretty high up, but he wouldn’t be surprised if Sam decided today would be a good day for flying around.

“Tony-”

“Relax, sweetheart. No one is gonna see us.”

It’s easy to give in to Tony. Steve always finds himself trusting his husband, and though it was good to have such strong trust between them, Steve can’t help but wonder if he trusts his husband a little too much. There were more than enough examples of that.

Steve is gently eased down on the desk, the coolness of the surface against his heated skin sends a shiver throughout him. Tony positions himself between his legs, smirking down at him.

“I love when you get shy like this,” Tony murmurs, running one hand down Steve’s chest, following the pink that has spread around the area. Leaning down, Tony kisses him, starting from his lips then to the corners of his mouth before trailing his lips down his throat. “You’re so beautiful. Just look at you.”

Steve watches with hooded eyes as Tony trails kisses around his chest. A moan escapes him when Tony’s mouth latches on his left nipple, sucking softly on the nub until it’s hard. Long fingers are finding their way to Tony’s head, threading through the soft hair.

“T-Tony...hurry…”

Tony peers up at him and pulls off. “Relax, hon. We have time.”

Steve is still hesitant. Their son always had a knack for showing up when they believed to have enough time.  
  
“Just enjoy this,” Tony tells him.

Steve rests his head back, eyes fluttering shut when Tony wraps his mouth around him again. Tony moves onto the next nipple to give it the same treatment, swirling his tongue around the pink nub until it’s standing up in the cool air.

“P-please?” Steve begs, moaning when Tony continues to tease him. He’s so sensitive. Just the simple touch is enough to get him close to crashing over the edge.

“I got you, sweetheart,” Tony murmurs, leaning up to connect their lips. He pulls away and with both hands, tugs Steve’s jeans and underwear down his legs, letting them pool at his ankles.

Steve peers down at him. “You brought a condom, right?”

“Yep!” Tony retrieved the foiled packet from his back pocket. “Got you covered. Well technically I’m covered but-”

“Just put it on.”

“Impatient, Captain?”

Steve wants to scold his husband, but it’s a secret weakness of his to be called Captain in the bedroom. It’s led to some pretty fantastic sex in the past.

“Very, Mr. Stark.”

“Honey, are we role-playing right now?”

“Maybe later. Just fuck me.”

Tony moves quickly to tug his jeans down. The anticipation was killing him.

He rips the condom open and takes his cock in hand, ready to slide the condom on, only to stop when a noise reaches his ears. It’s not just him who’s heard it; Steve is lifting his head off the desk, brows drawing tight in confusion.

“Tones, you locked the door, right?”

“Uh…”

Before Tony can make a run for the door, it’s opening and both Happy and Peter are standing in the doorway.

“Jesus, Tony!” Happy cries, one hand flying out to shield the little boy’s eyes. Peter squirms, fighting to get the big hand off of him. “Lock the door next time!”

Tony huffs. “Or you could’ve knocked.”

Happy mutters something under his breath and steers Peter in the opposite direction, doing Tony a favor and shutting the door for him.

They can clearly make out Peter’s whining about how he was sure he left his favorite toy in there.

Tony turns toward Steve. “So do you think we can-”

“No.”

“Right. It was worth a shot.”

Steve lets out a groan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise they’re going to find some alone time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter! Sorry if it took so long! I swear I’m working on updating the others! I hope you all enjoy more of Stony struggling to be alone 😆

“We need to just stop,” Steve suggests one night while they’re in bed. Peter for once is fast asleep in his own bed, but there was no telling if and when he’ll decide to sleep in theirs.

Tony lays his tablet down with a huff. Even if he wanted to focus on the new upgrades for their suits, his mind was too busy concocting a plan to get Steve naked again. But after his husband’s suggestion, that plan was out.

“Really? We’re just gonna give up?”

Steve rolls his eyes and sits up. They weren’t going to be getting any sleep now. “We can’t keep this up.”

“I can keep it up. Only our son won't let me.”

“Tony, I’m being serious. We’re going to traumatize him if we keep doing this!”

“He hasn’t seen anything.”

Steve frowns. “Really? You don’t think he had a good view from the ceiling?”

Tony scowls and saves his work before shutting off the tablet and placing it on the nightstand. Steve leans over on his side to switch off the lamp now that Tony was done working for the night.

“Okay I get your point,” Tony says and he gets comfortable under the blankets. “But you’re telling me you don’t even want to attempt one more try?”

“Not really,” Steve responds. But if he’s being honest, he would love to give it one more shot. He’s reminded of the risks and talks himself out of it. He curls up beside Tony, smiling when Tony responds by pulling him close and wrapping his arms around him.

“I just miss us being alone.” Tony rubs his hand along Steve’s arm, enjoying the feel of his soft, warm skin under his fingers. It does nothing to tame his dirty thoughts and he’s left wanting to feel the rest of his husband. His hand goes up and down Steve’s arms a few more times before he changes course and places his hand on Steve’s hip. The t-shirt Steve has on has ridden up, exposing a patch of skin for Tony’s fingers to brush against.

Steve’s breath hitches when Tony’s fingers travel lower, dipping down into the V of his hips. The roughness of his calloused fingers send sparks through him. He knows what Tony’s up to, and there’s a part of him that wants to scold his husband for the teasing, but the other half stays quiet, relishing in the touches for as long as he can.

“I know what you’re doing.” Steve speaks up when Tony’s questing fingers trail lower and brush along the band of his sweats. Tony hums in response and keeps going, slipping his fingers past the band until he’s rubbing along Steve’s crotch. Steve inhales sharply, his cock twitching in response to the soft touches.

“I’m not doing anything, sweetheart,” Tony says. He doesn’t stop, his touches getting braver when Steve’s cock starts to harden underneath his finger tips. “Do you want me to stop?”

“N-no.” Steve’s voice is breathy. His eyes flutter, allowing himself to fully give in to the pleasure. “Just be careful.”

Tony huffs out a laugh. “It’s not me you have to worry about. But I think we’ll be okay. He’s asleep.”

It’s Steve’s turn to laugh. It didn’t matter if their son was asleep at this moment. He loved to get up and disturb them.

“I’ll be quiet,” Tony promises. He slides his hand into Steve’s underwear, emitting a gasp from his husband when he wraps his hand around Steve’s cock. “Shh. We don’t want to wake him.”

Steve lets out another breathy moan. “Maybe we should stop.”

“You sure?”

“No.”

Tony smirks and increases the pace of his hand, sliding up and down the length and teasing the underside of the head with his thumb. Steve buries his face in the crook of Tony’s neck, muffling the moans that spill from his lips. Satisfied with the sounds he makes, Tony keeps going, wanting to hear more of those delicious noises.

“Tony...fuck…’m close.”

“Already? Honey, we haven’t even gotten to the good part.”

“What’s the good part?”

“Okay now I’m offended.”

Steve laughs and pulls away from Tony’s neck. He reaches down for the hand that has stopped pleasuring him. Tony takes it as Steve’s way of telling him to keep going, only to realize Steve wants him to stop.

“Wait. Are you-”

“Let me take care of you.”

Tony raises a brow and his lips curve into a smirk. “What are you gonna do to me?”

That playful glint in Steve’s eyes returns and Tony can’t help the giddiness he feels. Steve shifts until he’s hovering over Tony, then he’s leaning down to connect their lips. Tony’s hands fly to Steve’s hips, his fingers digging into the fabric of Steve’s sweats. He wishes Steve was naked right about now.

Steve pulls away, ducking down to kiss and suck along Tony’s neck. Tony groans softly, his fingers gripping Steve tightly. Steve trails lower, smirking when Tony’s back arches. He reaches the hem of Tony’s t-shirt and is forced to stop. Steve tugs on the shirt gently, brows furrowing as he contemplates taking it off or not.

He doesn’t want to leave them totally exposed in case their son decides to walk in. Steve moves lower until he’s lying on his belly and just inches away from the obvious tent in Tony’s pants. That article of clothing is something Steve doesn’t mind removing, and he works quickly to slide them down Tony’s legs.

He’s surprised to find that Tony has nothing on underneath and he glances up to meet Tony’s eyes, one brow rising questionably.

“What?” Tony asks. “I was hoping we’d get lucky.”

“Lets hope our luck lasts,” Steve says, then he’s leaning down to take Tony into his mouth.

“Ah fuck!” Tony cries, one hand flying down to grasp Steve’s head.

Steve emits a moan in response, the muffled sound sending vibrations through Tony’s cock. Tony hisses and tugs roughly on the blond strands between his fingers. Having his hair pulled stings, but it’s not enough of a discomfort to pull away. Steve takes more of Tony into his mouth, gagging slightly when the head of Tony’s cock nudges the back of his throat.

“Shit, Steve that feels so good.” Tony presses Steve’s head lower, enjoying the feeling of having his throat constrict around him.

Steve gags again, forcing him to pull away to catch his breath. He strokes the hard flesh, smearing the precum that has formed on the tip with his thumb. Tony watches with hooded eyes as Steve takes him back into his mouth, sucking on the head and stroking the rest of him with his hand.

Tony throws his head back, eyes fluttering shut and mouth falling open. He urges Steve to take more of him until his cock is hitting the back of Steve’s throat again. Tony curses and thrusts his hips, fucking into Steve’s mouth at a steady pace.

“Fuck, Steve I’m gonna-”

That’s the only warning Steve gets before Tony’s shooting his release down his throat. Steve swallows every last drop, then he’s pulling off and using the back of his hand to wipe his mouth. Once glance in Tony’s direction shows him with his eyes still closed and a blissed expression etched on his face.

“That good huh?”

Tony nods and lifts his head. “Give me a minute and then I’ll take care of you.”

Steve lowers his sweats down enough to free himself, then he’s taking his cock in his hand and stroking it. Tony watches, his tongue licking along his bottom lip at the scene in front of him.

“You’re a tease.”

Steve smirks. “Hurry up then.”

Tony sits up quickly and yanks Steve in for another kiss, swallowing the moan Steve makes from the intensity. Tony slaps Steve’s hand away, taking his cock into his own hand to get Steve off.

Steve grunts and thrusts into Tony’s hand. “I’m close,” he murmurs against Tony’s lips. “Don’t stop.”

Tony quickens the pace of his hand. “Cum.”

Steve groans. He was so close.

“Daddy!” Peter’s voice fills their ears. He sounds far away, but they know he’ll get closer.

Tony pauses and tries to pull away, only for Steve to keep his hand on him. “Please? Tony, I’m so close.”

“Steve-”

The door knob jiggles. “Daddy? Daddy, can I come in? Daddy, I’m thirsty.”

Tony huffs in frustration. “Hold on, Pete!” He calls out. Peter doesn’t listen and continues to jiggle the knob.

“It’s fine,” Steve says, though his tone doesn’t match his words. He moves away and tucks himself back into his pants. “Go check on him before he breaks the door down.”

“He only did that once.”

Tony makes himself presentable and leaves to take care of their son.

“Kiddo, you can’t keep coming to our bed okay?” Tony tells Peter once he has him tucked back into his own bed. Peter nods and finishes up his water.

“Okay, daddy. I was just really really really really thirsty.”

Tony smiles. “I bet. Promise you’ll stay here tonight?”

Peter nods his head again. “Uh huh!”

Tony takes the empty glass and kisses his son on the head, then he shuts off the light and leaves the room. Upon entering his own, he’s surprised to find his husband lying flat on his back with his chest rising and falling rapidly and his skin sweaty and flushed.

“Did you finish without me?”

Steve lifts his head, an amused grin spreading across his face. “You were taking too long.”

“Next time you’re getting him a glass of water,” Tony says, coming over to join Steve on the bed.

“He wasn’t asking for me.”

“We need a do over.”

“I don’t know if we’ll get another chance.”

“We will.”

* * *

The next chance to be alone never happens. They should’ve known that their son was going to crash every opportunity presented to them. They try again when Peter is asleep, only for him to interrupt because he’s had a bad dream. He asks for Steve that time.

They try hiding out in Tony’s lab, only for Peter to find them there too. Why he had access to Tony’s lab was beyond Steve. Tony promises to change the code.

It was pointless to even bother getting intimate. Peter was always going to find them.

They give up. At least, that’s what Steve had thought.

He’s currently in the communal living room with Peter and Natasha. Peter had gotten a new Lego set and was dying to put it together. Begging his papa and aunt to help him had been easy. They could never deny him anything.

Steve struggles with the tiny pieces his son has scattered around the table. Natasha has already built part of it and is working on helping Peter with his own section.

“How are you two so good at this?” Steve frowns and reaches for the little instruction manual the set came with.

Peter shrugs in response and keeps working. “I’m just really good.”

Natasha chuckles. “He’s not wrong. Come on, Steve it’s not that hard.”

Steve huffs and skims through the booklet. “I guess I’m not used to this. I didn’t have toys like this growing up.”

“What kind of toys did you have, papa?” Peter asks.

“Barely anything to be honest.”

Peter gasps, his head snapping up and eyes widening. “No toys! I’ll share all mine with you.”

Steve smiles. “Thanks, Petey.”

“You three having fun?” Tony asks when he enters the room.

“Steve’s struggling,” Natasha teases.

“Aw. Hey, honey wanna take a break and help me with something?”

At those words, Steve is pausing building the spaceship. “What is it?”

“Um the jet needs some work and I uh need your help,” Tony says. Steve doesn’t miss the way he winks.

“Oh! Yeah, yeah the jet. Um sure let me just…”

“Go,” Natasha tells him. “Pete and I can hang out, right?”

“Yeah!” Peter exclaims.

“Thanks, Nat.” Steve rises to his feet. “I owe you one.”

Tony takes his hand and drags him out of the room. They don’t see the grin on Natasha’s face.

* * *

“I knew the jet wasn’t really broken,” Steve says once they’re on the jet and away from their nosy five-year-old.

“Duh. I know this isn’t ideal but he won’t bother us here. Now come on. Get naked,” Tony orders, already stripping from his clothes.

“No one will barge in on us, right?” Steve questions as he works on taking off his own clothes.

“Nah. We’re safe here.”

“Oh thank God.” Steve pulls Tony in for a heated kiss, moaning at the intoxicating taste of his husband. “I missed this.”

“Glad we didn’t give up, huh?”

“You’re damn right.”

Though there was promise of interrupted time, they still can’t help but rush. Their clothes litter the floor of the jet, leaving a trail until it’s ending near one of the empty seats. It’s uncomfortable and awkward when they struggle to find a position that works, but eventually they find one that involves Tony sitting in one of the seats and Steve on top.

They can be as loud as they want, the walls of the jet protect them from accidentally tainting innocent ears. Steve has no problem voicing his pleasure, the moans and obscenities he lets slip fill the space. Tony grunts beneath him, thrusting up at a harsh pace.

“Fuck, you feel so good,” Tony groans, his fingers digging roughly into Steve’s hips. The praise only fuels Steve on, his bouncing picking up speed.

“You, too.” Steve pants, throwing his head back and moaning when Tony hits that spot inside of him. “Don’t stop, Tony. Harder. Fuck me harder.”

Tony is quick to oblige, thrusting his hips at a brutal pace. Steve clings to him tightly, his fingers leaving behind red marks on Tony’s shoulders.

“I’m not gonna last long.” It’s embarrassing for Tony to admit, but it’s true. It’s been too long since they’ve been able to be alone like this.

Steve moans in response. They’re pressed up against each other, making it difficult to touch himself, but he doesn’t have to. The friction from rubbing against Tony’s chest is enough.

“Gonna cum. Fuck, Tony I’m gonna cum.”

“Me, too.”

Tony feels like there’s something he’s supposed to do, but his memory has gone fuzzy. All he can think about is the pleasure of having Steve squeezing around him.

He grunts and leans forward to bury his face in Steve’s beck, biting down on the sensitive area as he shoots ropes of cum deep inside of his husband. Steve groans above him, his own release spilling between them.

They ride out the high together, wrapped in each other’s arms.

“Fuck,” Tony pants and leans back in the seat. “That was good. Fucking finally.”

Steve nods in agreement. “Yeah. Only took us what…?”

“I lost count.”

Steve chuckles and pecks Tony on the lips. He climbs off of Tony’s lap, his legs wobbling once they touch the floor. He frowns down at the mess and the realization that he has to put his clean clothes back on to cover it up.

“I’m glad we finally did it, though.” Steve reaches for his shirt and slips it on, then he’s finding Tony’s and tossing it to him. “Enjoy it now. I doubt we’ll be doing this again.”

“Nah. We’ll have more shots. The jet could be broken again.” Tony smirks.

Steve shakes his head. “You’re too much.”

“You love me anyway.”

Steve smiles and moves toward him, leaning down to kiss him softly. “I do.”

Tony hums. “Do you wanna go again?”

“Tempting. But we better get back before anyone notices.”

Tony huffs but knows his husband is right. They dress quickly and leave the jet, their hands interlaced and a grin on their face.

Peter is still with Natasha when they return. The Lego set they were building was near completion. Peter is the first to notice them and he glances up, his face lighting up now that his parents have returned.

“Daddy! Papa! You came back!” Peter jumps up from the floor and rushes to greet them. He runs straight into Tony with enough force to send him stumbling back.

“Hey there, kiddo. Having fun?” Tony asks nce he catches himself, and he ruffles his son’s hair.

“Yeah! We’re almost done! Look!” Peter takes Tony’s hand and leads him over to the table to show off his impressive work.

“Wow. Guess you’re gonna be building things like me, huh?”

“Yeah!”

“How’s the jet?” Natasha asks. Steve shifts awkwardly at the sight of her grin. Did she know?

“Oh um fine. Yeah, it’s all good now,” Steve responds.

“Yeah? What was wrong with it?” Natasha presses for more, her grin widening.

Steve clears his throat and turns to Tony, silently begging him to take the next question.

“Just some trouble with the engine. Nothing I couldn’t handle,” Tony says.

“Right. And Steve was what...support?”

“Definitely. Probably gonna need his support again.”

Natasha smirks and rises to her feet. She leans down to press a kiss to her nephew's head before heading toward the stairs. She pauses and turns around. “You know the next time you want to be alone, just ask. I don’t mind babysitting while you two...fix jets.”

Steve’s face flushes at those words. Yeah, Natasha definitely knew.

* * *

“Like this, daddy?” Peter asks, gently swiping his finger in the air across the holographic screen projected in front of him. He’s seated in Tony’s lap, eyes wide and full of wonder at the images displayed.

Tony nods and smiles. He loved how interested his son was in his work. Pretty soon he’d have his own little lab partner. With Steve’s permission of course.

“You’re doing good, kiddo. Maybe you can start helping me add the upgrades to papa’s suit.”

“Yeah! I wanna help!”

Tony chuckles. “Alright. I’ll ask papa.”

As if on cue, the familiar beeping of the lab's code being entered fills his ears. Tony turns the chair around just as Steve steps into the lab.

“There’s papa. We can ask him if…” Tony pauses, brows drawing together in confusion when he catches the scowl on his husband’s face. “Hey, honey what’s-”

Steve is approaching the workbench and slams something down on it. Tony turns back around to get a look at what Steve came to show him. His face pales at the sight.

“Oh shit…”

“I knew you didn’t pull out!” Steve seethes.

“Um…” Tony tears his eyes away from the plastic stick and gently pats his son on the leg. “Kiddo, papa and I need a minute.”

“Okay.” Peter sighs and jumps off of Tony’s lap. He takes his time leaving the lab, obviously curious about why his papa was so mad.

“Now, Pete!” Steve’s stern voice is what gets Peter rushing out of the room. Steve turns back to Tony, narrowing his eyes. “I knew it! I knew you couldn’t be careful!”

“I did pull out, though. That time in the shower-”

“And the jet? Did you do it there, too? No! No you didn’t. Dammit, Tony we don’t need another baby right now.”

“It’s not that bad. Pete’s older now and he could use a brother or sister. Honey, it’s okay,” Tony assures, taking Steve’s hand and pulling him close.

“I guess. I just...I wanted us to plan it this time. Pete was a surprise and I guess I didn’t want to be surprised again.”

“I know. But this is still good news. We get to have another baby.”

“Yeah.” Steve smiles, his hand falling to his middle.

Tony rises to his feet and takes Steve’s hands again. “It’s okay. And I’m sorry for being careless...again.”

“I’m not mad anymore. I swear this is the last time this happens. You’re getting snipped.”

“Wait, why do I need to get snipped?”

“It’s your fault.”

“That’s not really fair…”

Steve rolls his eyes and reaches out to take the pregnancy test in his hand. “Guess we better tell Pete he’s going to be a big brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...it was bound to happen. Would anyone be interested in a birth scene or is this enough? I’ll leave it open just in case 😊


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the last chapter! Oh man these two are in for it...

To say Peter was excited about the news would be an understatement. He was thrilled about becoming a big brother. Tony and Steve thought for sure that their son would be upset about having to share their attention, but he surprised them by being happy about their big announcement.

Having another baby was an adjustment. Dealing with their five-year-old was stressful at times and now they were throwing a new baby into the mix. It was both an exciting and terrifying time.

Their friends were happy for them. Natasha of course hoped this new baby would be a girl since there were more than enough boys already, but much to her disappointment, the baby is a boy. She promises to love him anyway.

Two boys were going to be difficult, but Tony assured his husband that they could juggle the two just fine. Peter was already proving to be a great big brother, always offering to help in any way he could. He couldn’t wait to meet his baby brother and show off all of the toys they were going to share.

The pregnancy for the most part goes well. Besides the usual morning sickness and fatigue, Steve finds himself enjoying this pregnancy more than his previous one. He loved Peter to death, but growing him had been difficult. This new baby decided to go easy on him.

For a while anyway.

His belly is bigger. He didn’t remember being this big with Peter. Tony is quick to offer some reassurance, teasing about their new baby taking after Steve and probably going to be born on the larger side. Steve isn’t amused, but he’d be lying he didn’t ponder that thought. The serum affected Peter in the womb and maybe it was interfering again.

They decide to name their son Harley. Peter helped pick the name after he shot down all of the others his parent’s suggested. He was proud of himself for the name he picked out.

With all of their time focused on the arrival of their son, caring for their first child, and their jobs as heroes, it was no surprise that they struggled to find time for anything else. That alone time they wanted before was now impossible to find. Peter was always lingering and if Steve was in the mood, the new baby made sure to interrupt with rough kicks to his ribs and bladder. Even from the womb the new baby was blocking them.

Natasha insisted she throw them a baby shower. She had planned Peter’s and it made sense for her to plan Harley’s. The shower is held later. Steve is already hitting his 35th week by the time the shower is thrown. It’s a lot later than he would’ve liked, but with a busy schedule constantly preventing him from doing anything else, the shower had to be set for a later date.

It’s something he’s been looking forward to. For the past few months, there was barely any time for himself and Tony anymore. If they weren’t preparing for Harley’s arrival, then they were caring for Peter. The shower provided a break they desperately needed.

Natasha didn’t over do it with the blue, deciding to throw a superhero theme shower this time around. The Avengers were widely popular, so it wasn’t surprising to find cartoon versions of themselves plastered on t-shirts and posters. Guess they finally made it on party decorations too.

Peter of course decides to wear the suit Tony designed for him. It didn’t have any of the tech that his own suit had-Steve wouldn’t allow it-but it was still something his son enjoyed wearing. The powers Peter possessed were still being learned about, but from what they did know so far, Tony designed the suit to resemble his son’s stickiness and love for crawling on walls. Peter was their spider baby. They can’t help but wonder what Harley was going to be like. It made them a little uneasy.

Everyone is gathered in the communal living room, chatting and laughing; enjoying taking a break from saving the world and just being a normal family and celebrating their newest member.

“You sure there’s only one in there?” Sam teases, poking Steve’s large belly and laughing when a tiny foot presses back in response.

Steve huffs and shifts on the sofa. He had grown tired of wandering around and mingling with his friends, and decided a break was in order. His feet and back were killing him, but the sofa didn’t offer much comfort anymore. The extra weight in his belly made it difficult to breathe.

“Yeah,” Steve replies, blowing out a breath when the pressure on his lungs increases. “Tony just thinks Harley’s going to be a big boy.”

“Makes sense. Look at you,” Bucky is the next to make jokes.

“Very funny.” Steve rolls his eyes and shifts again, groaning when his back tightens. “Dammit, I gotta get up.”

Usually he only needed the help of one friend to get him out of his seat, but with his massive belly in the way and throwing him off balance, it required both of his friends to pull him to his feet.

“Where you goin’?” Bucky questions.

“Food,” is all Steve has to say. How he’s hungry right now is beyond him. He constantly felt stuffed enough as it was, but his son demanded more food and Steve wasn’t going to deprive Harley of that. Or himself.

Steve grunts and with one hand on his belly and the other on his back for support, he waddles off toward the kitchen where he remembers seeing a large cake. Tony is already in the kitchen chatting with Clint and Natasha. Peter is lingering nearby, having the same idea about the cake as his papa.

“Hey, honey,” Tony greets when he catches sight of his very pregnant husband. He frowns. “Shouldn’t you be resting? Harley’s coming soon.”

“Not soon enough,” Clint laughs. “Damn, Cap how many are you cooking up?”

Steve frowns. He’s honestly tired of the jokes. It had been funny at one point, but now he was growing annoyed. He couldn’t help it. He was cranky.

“Really? How long is this going to go on for?”

“Till you pop,” Natasha chuckles.

Steve sighs heavily and places one hand over his belly. He winces when Harley kicks him in the ribs. “I’m ready to have this baby.”

“Not yet,” Tony shakes his head and he reaches out to caress the large bump. “5 more weeks. You’re almost done.”

Steve huffs. “This is your fault, Stark.”

“I said I was sorry! What else do you want?”

Natasha smirks and makes a scissor motion with her fingers.

Tony rolls his eyes. “We’ll see.”

Steve shakes his head. “No. If I have to do this then you get snipped. After this baby is born you’re doing it.”

“Yikes.” Clint winces. “Cap literally has you by the balls, Stark.”

Tony huffs. “I hate you guys.”

Steve chuckles and leans in to peck Tony on the cheek. Tony visibly relaxes and they share a small smile.

“Can we have cake now?” Peter asks, coming closer to inspect the cake that was meant for later. He leans up on his tiptoes to get a good look at it, licking his lips at the delicious frosting.

“Not yet,” Natasha says, earning a groan from both Peter and Steve. “You two are big babies. You can wait fifteen more minutes. We’re doing gifts first.”

“I guess I can wait,” Steve says, a hint of disappointment in his tone.

He’s forced to go back to the couch and make himself comfortable while Natasha and Pepper get the gifts in order. Peter takes the spot beside his papa, ready to help tear into the presents that he’s been eyeing since the party started.

“Kiddo, there’s nothing fun in there for you,” Tony says, crushing Peter’s hopes of finding a new Lego set in one of the wrapped boxes. “Unless you want diapers and bottles?”

Peter huffs and leans back in his seat. Steve chuckles and pulls his son close. It’s difficult to properly cuddle with his son now, and he can’t wait until he has both of his boys to snuggle up with.

“Papa, when is Harley coming?” Peter asks, stretching out tiny fingers to poke at the bump his brother was currently living in. He frowns when his brother doesn’t move like he usually does.

“Soon, Petey. Just a few more weeks.”

“That’s a long time!” Peter groans.

“I know.” Steve presses a kiss to the top of his son’s head.

Natasha begins handing out gifts, double checking the gift tag to announce who it’s from. Steve takes the first box, smiling as he begins opening it. The sharp pain in his back returns, forcing him to pause for a moment. He brushes it off and continues ripping off the blue wrapping paper. He’s greeted with a large package of diapers.

Before he can even thank Clint for the gift, the sharp pain is back, this time wrapping around his belly and emitting a gasp from him.

“Relax, Cap. It’s just diapers,” Clint chuckles.

“No...I think I’m going into labor.”

Those words are enough to bring the party to a stand still. Tony is at his side in seconds, worry etched on his face.

“Steve, you sure?”

“I...I don’t know. I think-” A rush of warmth between his legs has Steve’s eyes widening and glancing down. He can’t see his lap due to his large belly, but he knows that if he could, he’d be greeted with a wet stain. “Shit! My water just broke!”

Clint smirks. “This party just got a lot more interesting.”

* * *

The screams Steve makes is difficult to hear. Tony has to remind himself multiple times that the pain his husband was currently suffering through was worth it. Pretty soon they’d be meeting their son.

Steve throws his head back against the pillow and pants, trying to regain his breathing before his short break is over and he’s forced to push again. He forgot how tiring and painful this part was.

“You’re doing so good,” Tony encourages. He gently brushes back the strands of hair that have fallen in Steve’s face.

“It hurts. I forgot about this part,” Steve says. Though now he’s wondering how he managed to do that when the pain was so surreal.

The contractions are starting up again and he’s instructed to push. Steve grips Tony’s hand and leans forward, his grunts of effort quickly transitioning into screams of pain. The firm grasp he has on Tony’s hand only grows tighter, emitting a yelp from his husband.

“Ah!” Tony cries. “Ow! Honey, my hand. My hand...Steve, let go.” Tony tries to break free from Steve’s tight grip, but it he’s no match against super soldier serum.

Steve screams grow louder, more intense as he struggles to birth their son. Tony’s cries of anguish mesh with his. He finally releases his hold on Tony once the contraction ends, and when he turns toward his husband, he’s met with Tony clutching his wounded hand.

“Shit. Tony, I’m sorry! I didn’t realize-”

Tony waves him off with his good hand. “Don’t worry. You’re giving birth. I can’t help but feel like this is karma, though.”

Steve has a remark ready on his tongue, only for it to be replaced with a groan when his body demands he starts pushing again. He tries to reach for Tony’s hand, only for Tony to put some distance between their hands.

“Fuck!” Steve cries when the burning sensation between his legs makes itself known. He keeps pushing, determined to rid himself from the pain and to meet his little boy.

“Keep pushing!” Tony encourages, growing excited when he catches the top of his son’s head slipping out.

Steve pushes as hard as he can, feeling more of his son emerge. “Tony!” He cries, blindly teaching for his husband's hand. He needs to squeeze something

“Just breathe, honey. You’re almost there.”

Steve groans and keeps going, putting more effort into his pushing. It pays off because Harley’s head crowns fully. Steve inhales sharply, whimpering from the burn of being stretched.

“Almost there.” Tony leans forward to press a kiss to Steve’s sweaty forehead. “You’re doing so good.”

“I’m sorry about your hand,” Steve apologizes, eyes darting in the direction of the hand Tony is clutching. He can’t tell if he’s caused any real damage, but knowing he accidentally hurt Tony makes him feel guilty.

“I’ll live. I’m sorry I made you go through this a second time.”

Steve huffs out a small laugh. “I’m not mad anymore. I’m happy that we’re having another baby.”

Tony smiles. “Me, too.”

The next contraction is already building, robbing Steve of the break he desperately needs. He pushes along with the contraction, grunting loudly as he strains to birth the rest of his son. He gives one last solid push, a scream ripping through his throat. Then he’s slumping back and panting heavily.

His son’s cry is what gives him the strength to lift his head, and he’s greeted with the sight of his screaming newborn. He releases a wet laugh and holds out his arms, desperate to hold his son. Harley is gently placed on his chest. He was perfect.

“Hi, baby. Oh my God you’re here. You’re finally here.” Steve smiles, using one hand to stroke his thumb over Harley’s face.

“He’s beautiful.” Tony smiles and Steve glances up to meet his eyes. “You did so good, Steve. I’m proud of you.”

Steve smiles and directs his attention back to his son. Harley is calming down now that he’s close to his father. He’s a complete contrast from Peter when he was born. He’s slightly bigger than what Peter was and his hair is lighter. He resembles Steve. Except for the messy hair atop his head; that was a Stark trait.

Harley is taken away to be cleaned up and swaddled. Steve cranes his neck to catch a glimpse of his son, only for his attention to be stolen when his belly tightens again and the urge to push returns.

The groan he produces captures Tony’s attention and he frowns. “Steve, what’s wrong?”

“I think I gotta push again,” Steve grunts and he leans forward.

“Again?” Tony asks, only for his question to go unanswered.

“The other one is in position. Push when you’re ready,” the doctor says between Steve’s legs.

Tony pales at those words. “I’m sorry, but did you just say-”

Steve lets out a scream and starts pushing when the urge becomes too much. He pushes as hard as he can, curses and screams slipping past his lips with each push. He’s exhausted from the first birth, and all he wants to do is stop and rest. But he’s not finished yet.

It’s a little easier this time around. The second baby comes quicker now that Harley has paved the way for him or her. But despite it being a faster birth, Steve still can’t help but voice his pain.

“Push, Steve! Push!” Tony continues to encourage. It’s starting to get on Steve’s nerves, and when the next contraction is approaching, he reaches for Tony’s hand, finding it and squeezing it as hard as he can. Tony cries out. “Steve! Honey, please let go! Steve-”

“This is your fault! I never should’ve listened to you! I was fine without sex but you had to-ah!” Steve cries, throwing his head back and bearing down again.

Despite the indescribable ache in his hand, Tony continues to offer his support. “Come on, Steve. Push! One more push!”

With a pained bellow, Steve pushes one last time and the baby is sliding from his body. He gasps for breath and slumps back. The cry he hears is much softer than the one both of his boys made once they entered the world. Steve lifts his head, a smile forming on his lips at the sight of his third child.

“Oh my God,” He breathes out, finding the strength to lift himself up and reach out for the newborn.

“It’s a girl,” The doctor smiles, passing the baby girl to her awaiting father.

Steve cuddles her close, ignoring the fact that she’s still covered from head to toe in blood and other fluids. Her dark hair is the first thing he notices, and it pulls a wet laugh from him. She reminds him so much of Peter; she’s on the small side, just like Peter had been, but she makes up for it with her feisty attitude.

“Hi, baby girl,” Steve coos, chuckling when she opens her eyes for the first time and frowns at her new home. “It’s not so bad, sweetheart.”

“Shit!” Tony exclaims. “Twins! We have twins! How did...I don’t...what?”

Steve smiles and brings his daughter closer. It was a surprise for sure, but she was perfect. Both of them were.

* * *

The new babies have been cleaned up and swaddled, then placed back in Steve’s arms. They’re sleeping soundly, completely drained from the process of being born. Steve doesn’t blame them.

The door to his private room is opening and Steve lifts his head, smiling when he sees his oldest son and husband. Peter gasps at the sight and rushes over to meet the two bundles in his papa's arms.

“There’s two babies!” Peter exclaims, dark eyes going wide in amazement.

“Yeah,” Steve chuckles. “You have a baby brother and sister.”

Peter gasps again. He steps closer for a better look, smiling down at his siblings’ little faces. He giggles. “Papa, they’re so little.”

“I’d lift you up, kiddo but…” Tony raises his left hand, showing off the bandages wrapped around it.

Steve winces. He hadn’t meant to squeeze so hard. “I’m sorry, Tony. I swear I didn’t mean it.”

“Uh huh sure. It’s okay. I mean, I probably deserve this. You had to give birth twice-er three times now because of me.”

“Now you’re getting snipped.”

Tony sighs. “I guess you’re right. But honestly what would be the point? It’s not like we’re going to be fonduing or ‘fixing jets’ any time soon. We have three kids now. We are forever blocked.”

Steve chuckles. “Yeah, but they’re worth it.”

“Eh. Kidding. Totally kidding. I love them.”

Peter pulls himself up on the bed, wanting to get a closer look at his new siblings. His sister is closest to him, giving him the perfect view of their identical eyes when she opens them again. Peter smiles at her, giggling when she frowns up at him.

“She’s so silly!”

“Her name’s Morgan,” Steve tells his son, shifting his left arm to bring his daughter closer for Peter to see.

“Hi.” Peter waves at her. Harley is stirring now and Peter directs his attention to his little brother. “Hi,” Peter greets him next. “I hope you like Legos. And Starwars. And cookies. And-”

Harley whimpers, squirming in the blanket he’s been wrapped up in. His cries cause Morgan to stir, and it’s not long before her face is scrunching up and she’s crying along with her brother.

Peter scoots away and covers both of his ears with his hands. “They’re too loud! Take them back!”

“Sorry, kiddo. We lost the receipt,” Tony jokes, earning a glare from his husband when Peter starts to whine.

The room is filled with three crying children.

Steve works on quieting down the twins while Tony deals with a very upset Peter. Their attempts at getting the room quiet again fail miserably. They share a look, one thought crossing through their minds.

They should’ve stayed blocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Tony and Steve learned their lesson ;) 
> 
> I had wanted to write a water birth, but with the twin surprise, I decided to save the water birth for another story. I want to say thank you for all of the lovely ideas you guys have left in the comments. They truly inspired me! The twin suggestion was one I just couldn't pass up lol. Thank you so much for reading and for the wonderful support! I love you all so much! <3


End file.
